If Ron could use a telephone...
by Munkie Buttt
Summary: let's see who he'll call. want me to make a story? i need at least 5 reviews
1. It's Harry, no Ron, no,Harry, no Ron, no...

If Ron learned how to use the telephone:  
"Hello, Granger Dental Office, Dr Granger speaking.  
"Yes, this is Harry, may I talk to Hermione?"  
"Sure Harry, one moment please."  
"Hello?"  
"Herm? This is Ron."  
"Oh, hi Ron; and no, I cant help you with Snape's home work, how will you ever learn?"  
*Uncomfortable laughing* "No Herm, I wanted to, uh, know if you, uh, liked anyone?"  
"Come on Ron, Harry and I are just friends, I'd never leave you like that. Why?"  
"Huh? Oh, no, I wanted to ask if you'd go out with me"  
"Um, o-kaayy what would you mean by go out?"  
"You know- be boyfriend and girlfriend."  
"Ron, really, I'm sorry, but I don't want to have any relationships until the OWLS and NEWTS are over with"  
*Crying noises* "Oh, will you still talk to me? And stay friends?"  
"Sure, look, Ron, I really have to finish this essay for Prof Flitwick."  
"Wait"  
Click.  
I can't believe it, thought Hermione, I bet Harry dared him to do it.  
A/N- based on a true story.  
If you want me to make a story of it, I need at least 5 reviews.  



	2. Fuuny, but to a song, but a good song, a...

A/N- This is the sequel to IF Romn Could use the Telephone  
I'm only gonna post the amount of paragraphs in the next chapter as I get reviews.  
"Turn Off the Light" by Nelly Furtado  
  
  
"Herm!" called her father, "What did Harry say? you should invite him and Ron over sometime- every other year you're at the Burrow and I don't think Harry's house is a good place to meet." Harry?  
  
***  
It's getting so lonely inside this bed  
Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead  
And there's an aching inside my head  
It's telling me you're better off alone  
  
But after midnight, morning will come  
And the day will see if you will get some  
They say that girl ya know she act to tough tough tough  
Well it's till I turn off the light , turn off the light  
They say that girl ya know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's turn off he light  
And I say follow me follow me down down down down  
Till you see all my dreams  
Not every thing in this magical world is quite what it seems  
  
***  
Ron sat at his desk, disbelieving. He had taken muggle studies the summer before, and for what? So that Hermione could turn him down on account of the up coming tests? God what an idiot! He thought. At least I can still call Harry without turning red. The phone that Mr. Weasley installed rang, and Ron slowly picked it up, hoping it wasn't Hermione. It was.   
  
***  
Looked above the other day  
'Cuz I think that 'im good and ready for a change  
I live my life by the moon,  
If its half lay low  
If its harvest go slow  
And if its full then go  
  
But after midnight morning will come  
And the day will see if you gonna get some  
They say that girl ya know she act to tough tough tough  
Well it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl ya know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's till I turn off he light  
And I say follow me follow me down down down down  
Till you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems  
***  
"Ron?"  
"Yeah? Want to rub it in? 'Cuz you are." How could he think that? she wondered.  
"No. I wanted to show no hard feelings and invite you and Harry over. Maybe Ginny too if she wants."  
"Oh. I'll ask mum.Oh no!"  
"What? What happened?"  
"Nothing,my dad just wanted to see me on the telephone(in the background)Here da, you can talk to Herm while I go ask mum some thing."  
"HELLO , HERMIONE. IT'S A PLEASURE TO HEAR FROM YOU."  
"Mr. Weasley, I want you to talk as if I'm right next to you."  
"BUT YOU'RE ALL THE WAY IN LONDON; HOW WILL YOU HEAR ME?"  
"Please?"  
"All right, how's this?"  
"Wonderful!"  
"Really? Oh, here Ron."  
"She said we can come an' stay for a week 'til school starts and that we can pick Harry up. You'll owl him,right?"  
"Um , yeah. See ya friday then."(A/N-It's Wednesday)  
  
***  
I'm searching for things that I just cannot see  
Why don't you don't you don't you come and be with me  
I pretend to be cool with me, wanna believe  
That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve  
I'm running I'm running catch up with me life  
Where is the love that I'm looking to find  
It all in me why can't you see I can see why can't you see it's all in me  
  
But after midnight morning will come  
And the day will see if you gonna get some  
They say that girl ya know she act to tough tough tough  
Well it's till I turn off the light , turn off the light  
They say that girl ya know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's turnoff he light  
And I say follow me follow me down down down down  
Till you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems  
***  
Man, thought Ron, at least she still talks to me.  
***  
Where is your logic  
Who do you need  
Where can you can you turn in your delicate time of need  
Where is your logic  
Who do you need  
Where can you can you turn in your delicate time of need  



End file.
